This Year's Love
by Rach CD McKenzie
Summary: How will One Tree Hill end? My entry to a challenge from another board to write the ending of One Tree Hill. Lyrics and title from David Gray's song This Year's Love. Leyton, Naley, Brouth. Please review


Basically this is my entry for a challenge on another board where you had to write the ending to One Tree Hill, not just this season but for the whole show. It had to be set into the future. Mine is set roughly ten years into the future and it involves Leyton, Naley and Brouth.Lyrics are from David Gray's This year's love which is a fantastic song so check it out. Hope you like this. It's kind of linked to another of my fics which you may want to read, Tears and Rain. Please review

* * *

He gazed up at the night sky, breathing in the cool air, the smell of cut grass, rain, and the soft scent of coconut that clung to her silky blonde hair as she rested her beautiful head on his shoulder. He traced his gaze slowly across the shimmering stars as they glimmered in their blanket of midnight blue…he sighed deeply, rocking gently back and forth on the rickety porch swing as she leant against him. Just feeling her soft weight on his chest made his heart beat faster as he stifled another yawn, exhaustion overtaking him as he willed himself to stay awake.

"Lucas?" She asked softly, her gentle voice awakening him from his daze.

"Uh huh." He said as she sat up and turned her sparkling hazel eyes to meet his.

"Do you remember that time last summer when we stayed out here on this porch and we just…talked for hours and hours, until the sun came up? Before all this happened…" She asked softly, her eyes shining in the moonlight as he hugged her closer to his thin frame.

"Yeah I remember…" He said smiling as his head throbbed painfully. He kissed the top of her head gently and swallowed hard as another wave of dizziness overtook him, obscuring his vision with dancing black spots before it eventually subsided. He could hear grasshoppers and crickets chirping distantly and a cool breeze played across his face as the trees rustled around them. He smiled softly to himself as she leant against him again, clinging onto his shirt.

"I wish we could do that again…" There was a silence as they just sat there, soaking up the atmosphere and the contentment of being in each other's company.

"It's beautiful out here tonight…" She said, breaking the silence as he stroked her back gently. He nodded and rested his chin gently on top of her head.

"Just like you." He whispered and she smiled, turning her face toward his and gazing into his tired blue eyes.

"That was cheesy, Luke…but I don't care." She said still grinning, her eyes sparkling. He grinned back and kissed her softly on the lips. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and she studied his face carefully, noting the paleness of his complexion and the frown he wore. He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes the way he always did when he had a bad headache, which had become an all-too-frequent occurrence.

"Are you okay?" She asked as he opened his eyes and moved his hand away, resting it casually around her shoulder. He swallowed hard, knowing it was no good trying to pass off that he was fine--she knew him too well.

"It's just a headache…pretty bad one actually." He confessed honestly as she frowned, her eyes full of concern.

"You need your meds? How bad?" She asked quickly sitting up as he frowned again and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Worse than any hangover I've ever had." He said with a breathless laugh and she managed a small smile, concern still gnawing at her as she watched him. She knew he didn't like her mothering over him but she couldn't help it…

"Hmm, is it worse than that one in college? In the second year?" She said with a grin as he sat up and frowned.

"I don't remember that one." He said suppressing a shiver as the wind picked up and she laughed slightly.

"I'm not surprised…come on, you have to remember. The time when we had that dorm party and we found you half asleep in the bathtub singing Three Blind Mice…?" She said laughing at the memory, he laughed weakly before another wave of dizziness engulfed him, causing him to stop, and lean forward and close his eyes, putting his head in his hands as he willed it to stop.

"Luke? Luke what's wrong?" She asked quickly, sliding off the swing and kneeling in front of him as he leant forward, breathing heavily. Panic surged inside of her…

"Just dizzy…it'll pass." He mumbled as she rubbed his back gently, chewing on her bottom lip like she did when she was anxious.

"Come on, you should lie down, we should go inside. I'll get your meds, it's not good for you out here." She said as he looked up. She could tell by his face he was getting worse. She couldn't take this, she could see him fading away in front of her own eyes. She couldn't lose him yet…He shook his head and swallowed hard, steadying himself.

"I'm fine now…come on. I'll feel better if I'm out here with you." He said offering a weak smile, trying to prove to her that he was okay. He felt pretty awful. Most of it was just sheer exhaustion but he just wanted to stay out there with her. He knew he didn't have forever and he wanted to make the most of every moment he had left with her. He wasn't going to waste any time.

She smiled slightly, giving in. She didn't want to argue with him so she nodded in defeat and he smiled, leaning in to her. She kissed his lips softly, enjoying the sparks that still passed between them when their lips met.

"Anyway, you're talking about my hangovers? What about yours after prom? That has to win some kind of award or something." He said, lightening the conversation and causing her to grin, colour rising in her cheeks as she remembered how drunk she had been at the after party in their senior year.

"You agreed to never speak of that again." She said warningly but the twinkle in her hazel eyes showed she was joking. Lucas smiled, ignoring the pounding pain that throbbed behind his eyes and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I know when to shut up…but you looked so beautiful that night." He said as she smiled and rested her head gently on his shoulder, soaking up his embrace.

"Thanks, it was just so perfect though. Everyone was happy and…they played our song for the last dance. Remember?" She asked softly as he nodded. Horrified, she suddenly felt the urge to cry overtaking her. The familiar burning sensation tickled her eyes and she blinked quickly, willing herself to hold it together. Suddenly he turned to her, his blue eyes gleaming as he stared at her.

"Dance with me." He whispered. She stared at him blankly, clearly confused.

"What?" She asked raising an eyebrow as he held out his hand.

"Dance with me." He repeated, getting unsteadily to his feet still holding his hand out to her. A smile crept across her face as she looked up into his eyes. She took his hand and got to her feet as she stared up at him. She giggled as he pulled her close to his body, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers slowly around his neck. He grinned down at her, his eyes sparkling as she smiled up at him. She couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Lucas…you do realize there is no music?" She asked quietly. Her breath tickled his ear and he smiled leaning closer to her.

"Then we'll make some." He said softly, causing her to grin and giggle as they began to slow dance under the stars. He started off humming quietly and she immediately recognized the tune. Her heart began to hammer in her chest as blood rushed in her ears. She leant her head softly on his shoulder as the wind picked up, the trees rustling softly and their neighbour's wind chimes tinkling.

"This year's love…had better last. Heaven knows it's, high time." He sang softly, just loud enough for her to hear. She felt warm tears burning in her eyes and she blinked, pressing herself closer to his frail form, praying this moment would never end, that this could be forever.

"And when you kiss me on that midnight street, sweep me off my feet. Singing ain't this life so sweet…"

She could almost hear the soft piano chords in her head as they danced slowly, the silver moonlight shining down on them, bathing his face in pale light as he looked down at her, humming the words that he didn't know.

"Now I know why you never had a singing career." She whispered with a smile as her voice trembled uneasily. He grinned.

"Shutup." He whispered jokingly as she swallowed suddenly, realization hitting her hard.

She couldn't believe she was going to lose this, she didn't want this moment to end…but it was going to, along with her precious time with him. She couldn't lose him. She didn't want to believe that there were never going to be any more moments like these with him. She wasn't going to hear him sing softly to her, feel his lips on hers, his strong arms around her, protecting her from the world. She wouldn't be able to wake up in the morning and hear him whistling as he made breakfast. She would never fall asleep on the couch, curled up in his arms, watching a film. She wouldn't be able to take drives with him to nowhere in particular with the top down on the car, blaring music. Once he was gone, she would lose everything, so she was going to make the most of every opportunity she had with him…She drew her head away from his shoulder and looked up at him. She looked deeply into his eyes and swallowed hard, her heart still racing as he stopped humming.

"I love you…" she whispered softly to him, her voice trembling.

He smiled at her even though his head was pounding, even though he felt like passing out, even though he felt weaker than he ever had in his life…

"I love you too." He replied, his voice low as their faces drew closer, their noses inches apart as they grazed and their lips crashed against each other; fitting together like missing pieces of a puzzle as he pulled her closer, raising a hand and cupping the back of her neck as they kissed passionately. He loved her so much that it hurt and he couldn't stand knowing that they didn't have forever--it wasn't fair. Why did this have to happen to him? Why did he have to leave the girl he loved with all he had? She would be alone and he would be without her…why was this happening to them?

* * *

"Why is this happening to me?" Haley cried as she leant back, gripping Nathan's hand tightly as she felt sweat trickle down her neck. Nathan couldn't help but grin, ignoring the pain as she crushed his fingers…

"Well I thought you knew about the birds and the bees by now, Hales…" He said jokingly as she turned to him sharply, scowling. He immediately stopped grinning and swallowed. She lay back looking up at the ceiling as another contraction came causing her to grit her teeth. She tried to breathe like how she had been taught, but all those classes hadn't prepared her for this. They never said it would be this painful!

"Okay Haley, with the next contraction…we need you to push as hard as you can, okay?" The midwife asked, hovering on her right side as Nathan stood on her left. She nodded, her teeth still gritted. She was so exhausted, she just wanted to sleep but this baby insisted on coming out now!

Nathan could feel his hand going numb as Haley gripped it but he didn't care, this was finally happening. He was going to be a daddy…

"Come on Hales, you can do this…just think: it will all be over soon and we'll have a beautiful son." He said with a smile. Haley let out a breathless laugh and looked up at her husband.

"You know we're having a girl…" She insisted, smiling as he rubbed her hand.

"Agree to disagree?" He offered and she grinned, despite the pain. She kissed him softly and then leant forward before gripping his hand again as another contraction came. She closed her eyes tightly and whimpered slightly…

"Another one is coming, we need you to push now…"

* * *

Brooke lowered her bags to the floor with a sigh and straightened up, looking around the empty penthouse apartment that stood before her, the golden rays of the setting sun streamed through the large windows, overlooking the busy evening New York streets below. A small smile crept across her face, she couldn't believe she was really going to be living here…with the man she loves. She jumped slightly as she felt arms slip around her waist before relaxing into their comfortable embrace and smiling, leaning back against him. 

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Mouth said looking around as Brooke nodded.

"Yeah, it really is…" She said, a hint of sadness in her voice as she looked around, taking in the shiny wood floors, the cream walls and the spacious open plan living room. Mouth frowned, he could tell something was wrong and he knew what it was…

"But…it's not Tree Hill is it?" He said softly causing Brooke to turn around and face him, she swallowed nervously. How could she tell him that she wanted to be there when she had agreed to move here with him, she loved him and she wanted to be with him but she couldn't help feeling homesick; she had lived in Tree Hill her whole life, it was where she belonged. But she was doing this for him, she wanted to be with him no matter where he was…

"It's not, but I guess I can put up with the hundreds of amazing shops and restaurants, the huge job opportunities, the amazing view, the beautiful apartment…I'll suffer through it for you." She said smirking as he laughed slightly and kissed her lips softly causing her to shiver.

"I love you." He said causing her to grin and kiss him back, wrapping her slender arms around his neck.

"I love you too."

* * *

When the first few drops of rain began to fall, Peyton laughed and looked up at the night sky, the cold droplets raining down on her face as Lucas rubbed the back of her hand gently, his hands cold laced in hers. She smiled and looked across at him, watching him as he gazed up at the sky, raindrops beginning to fall on his pale face. As she watched him she felt another pang of sadness, taking in his dark tired eyes, the dark rings around them and his pale gaunt face. He was a shadow of the man she married but it felt like she loved him even more. Just watching him made every moment harder, knowing that as each minute passed it was another moment towards them losing one another…

The rain fell harder, beginning to pour down fast in torrents, both of them quickly getting soaked. She laughed again as he began to grin. She took his hand and led him up to the porch out of the rain and she wrapped her arms around him as he kissed the top of her head.

"Come on, we should get you inside…you need your meds." She said softly before kissing him swiftly on the lips, tasting the rain.

He sighed and let her lead him into the house, his aching bones protesting as he willed them forward. He shut the front door behind him and let the warmth of the house wash over him as Peyton rummaged through the kitchen cupboards. He smiled as he watched her stand on tiptoes, stretching to reach the top cupboards. He smiled, absently thinking of how cute she was, before his eyes slowly wandered down to her ass…

"Stop looking at my ass, Luke…" She warned, still rummaging through the cupboards with her back to him. Lucas grinned. They knew each other too well; sometimes it was creepy.

He began to shiver violently, his teeth chattering noisily, and he sighed. Even after they had given up with the chemo, he still felt the cold and the symptoms hadn't gone away yet…He shoved his hands in his pockets trying to warm them as Peyton made her way over, clutching two of his pills and a blanket which she quickly wrapped around him with a smile. She tugged it tighter around him keeping her eyes fixed on his as he shivered again involuntarily. He pulled the blanket wider enveloping Peyton in it as she moved closer, pressing her body close against his. He kissed her forehead softly, holding her tight.

"Don't think this is getting you out of taking these Mr." She said breaking the silence as she held up the two pills, she hadn't bothered getting the water. She knew he wouldn't take it anyway. He sighed and rolled his eyes, taking the two pills delicately from her open palms and downing them quickly. He scowled at her teasingly and she pouted, causing him to break the scowl and smile reluctantly.

"Lucas…oh!" She cried as every light in the house shut off suddenly, plunging the room into darkness. She could barely see her own hand in front of her face!

Lucas frowned as he squinted through the darkness trying to make out Peyton in front of him. He couldn't see a thing, but when he heard the creak of the floorboard next to the closet he knew she was on the move. Feeling backwards with his feet, he felt the couch behind him and he gingerly sat down with a sigh.

"Shit!" He heard from across the room as something smashed

"You okay?" He called, his eyes still struggling to adjust.

"Yeah."

He resisted the overwhelming urge to fall asleep as his eyelids seemed to grow heavier by the second. The darkness wasn't helping. He sat and listened to the rain patter against the windows and his wife rummaging through the closet as lightening rippled across the night sky, illuminating the streets outside.

"Let there be light!" Peyton exclaimed as the shining glimmer of a candle glowed from across the room, bathing Peyton's face in golden light. She smiled and walked unsteadily over to Lucas, the candle quivering in her hand as she used it to light the other candles that sat on the window shelf and the mantelpiece. Lucas smiled weakly as he watched her light the "decorative" candles that he had been scolded for lighting just last week. Apparently some candles "weren't meant to be used". By the time she was done, over a dozen candles were glimmering, casting the room into flickering candlelight. She walked over, obviously proud of herself, and seated herself next to him before resting her head on his shoulder.

"What would you do without me?" She said airily as Lucas lay back on the couch, his head resting on the arm as she adjusted herself and lay next to him, entwining her hands with him.

"I don't know." He said lowly adjusting his beanie hat as she leant against him.

Peyton sighed and let him stroke her hair softly as she gazed at the glimmering candles sadly. She felt tears tickling her eyes and she blinked quickly, swallowing hard as a lump formed in her throat…she didn't want this to happen.

"Don't leave me," She whispered, her voice cracking.

Lucas stiffened slightly and leant over, looking into her face to find her hazel eyes shining with tears.

"What?"

"You're going to leave me and I'm not ready. I don't want to lose you, Luke. I can't…" She cried, tears beginning to roll softly down her cheeks as she stared into his eyes. Lucas swallowed and sat up, looking directly into her eyes and holding her shoulders gently.

"Hey, I'm not leaving you. There's still time okay? I'm not going yet." He whispered, wiping her tears gently and kissing her forehead before pulling her into a loving embrace as she cried softly in his arms, her body trembling as he rubbed her back gently and soothed her.

"I love you so much Luke!" she cried desperately…

* * *

"Come on, Haley! Just one more push! You can do it, baby." Nathan encouraged as Haley gripped his hand, tears in her eyes as she panted heavily, sweating and feeling exhausted to her very bones.

"But Nate, I'm so tired." She whispered breathlessly. Nathan swallowed, his stomach churning nervously.

"I know you can do this, it'll be over soon and just think…we'll be parents. Come on Hales." He said looking into her tired eyes. She closed her eyes and nodded before tensing all her muscles, pain stabbed again as the contractions continued and she pushed…feeling the security of Nathan's hand in hers…

She let out a scream as she pushed with every last ounce of her strength…

The next few seconds for Nathan turned into a flurry of activity. He maintained his grip on Haley's hands whilst the nurses and midwives worked quickly…holding a tiny baby in their hands…his child…his baby…

"It's a boy" The nurse said happily. Nathan grinned and looked down at Haley who was smiling tiredly, tears in her eyes as the nurses took the tiny child away…he was a father, they were parents…He was too busy trying to take everything in that he didn't even notice what was happening. Haley's desperate tone quickly jolted him back into reality.

"What's wrong with him? What's going on?" She asked frantically, trying to sit up as the midwives looked at each other grimly whilst working quickly, shouting instructions. It felt like Nathan's heart had stopped right there and then…there was something wrong…something wrong with his son, his baby. As suddenly as everything had happened, it crashed down around him.

"He just needs some help breathing…"

Haley felt tears slip down her cheeks and she turned to Nathan, his face ashen. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer as they watched and waited in agony…

* * *

Once the removal men had left Brooke had been able to start unpacking her stuff into the bedroom, she finished filling the wardrobes for her clothes and the separate closet Mouth had reserved for her numerous shoes and she sighed rubbing her hand across her forehead. She glanced around looking for the next box; she walked across the room her heels clicking on the wooden floor as she bent down and heaved the box onto the bare double bed. She smoothly opened the box, being careful of her nails and peered inside hoping she was nearly finished. She swallowed as she looked inside, her hazel eyes roaming over the various photo frames, each wrapped loosely in bubble rap…Oh she had forgotten about these. A lump rising in her throat she pulled several out, spreading them out on the bed. She smiled softly to herself her trademark dimples showing as she reached out for the first frame.

It was her Peyton and Haley arm in arm, grinning at the beach. She traced a thumb delicately over the smiling faces as her eyes burned with unshed tears. She swallowed hard, trying to dissolve the painful lump that had settled in her throat. God she was going to miss them both so much; what would she do without them? She had been best friends with Peyton for as long as she could remember and what would she do without her Tutorwife for advice! She sighed and smiled softly remembering all the good times she had with them, now she would see them probably once every few months and she would have to make new friends…

She set the photo down on the bed and wiped her eyes sniffing. She was being stupid.

"_Come on Brooke, pull yourself together...they're just photos. There is such an invention as a phone; you'll still talk to them. You're doing this for Mouth, you love him and you will be happy…it's natural to feel like this."_

Straightening up and trying to pull herself together she unwrapped the other photos, various ones of her and Mouth, Peyton and her, Nathan and Lucas…She sighed as she looked down at Lucas' smiling face. Just looking at him in this photo she could see the huge difference; he looked so healthy and young. Now, after the illness had worn him down over time, he looked older, fragile and a shadow of the person he once was but he still had the same personality, the same caring, selfless nature that she loved. She felt bad for leaving him, he needed his friends. She propped the picture on the windowsill and smiled. She was glad he was finally happy though and so was she, things had worked out for the best afterall…

* * *

Lucas awoke with a start, shaking and trembling, his heart racing and this head throbbing so badly he could barely see. He could barely catch his breath as he looked around dazed…he was in bed. He looked down and sure enough, curled up against him was Peyton, her eyes closed as she slept soundly…her golden hair fanned out across the pillow and the dimming candlelight giving her an angelic appearance. He sat up straighter, his arms shaking hard as he pushed himself up. He felt so weak, clueless as to what was happening to him. His head throbbed so loudly and painfully that the room seemed to spin. He couldn't hear anything other than the blood pulsing through his ears. His head feeling lighter as his stomach churned and his hands shook.

He felt so weak, he could barely lift himself up…his strength had suddenly been drained. He couldn't breathe, he could barely see! He swallowed hard and closed his eyes as dizziness washed over him causing him to slump slightly, his body giving out. This was it…

Tears springing to his eyes, he looked down at her again. A sad, weak smile crept across his pale, shining face as beads of cold sweat formed on his forehead. His teeth started to chatter and he shivered. He wasn't ready…god she was so beautiful and he loved her so much…he wasn't ready.

She looked so…perfect, so peaceful and content. Tears slid down his cheeks as his vision blurred, his head spinning and aching with agonizing pain. His breath was coming in short gasps as he used up every ounce of his strength to lower himself down to her, his whole body shaking violently…He could smell her sweet perfume and the fruity nutty scent of her hair and her shampoo, he studied her face carefully…taking in everything from the freckle behind her left ear to the tiny scar on her ankle as he lightly kissed her forehead.

"I love you…I'm not leaving. I will always be here with you, forever. I love you so much, Peyton." He whispered, his voice trembling as he softly kissed her lips.

As exhaustion, weakness, and pain overwhelmed him, he slipped off his wedding ring and closed it in his fist before leaning back against the pillow, feeling Peyton's warm body next to his, watching the rain trickle slowly down the window pane. He smiled softly as the candles flickered. His eyes slowly drooped close, and he let sleep come. The last image floated through his mind like a slideshow on repeat: Peyton lying peacefully next to him, before the darkness engulfed him one last time.

* * *

"He's okay." The midwife said softly as she turned around, the tiny baby in her arms, wrapped in blankets and crying…Haley and Nathan let out a sigh of relief…they could finally breathe again. Neither of them had dreamed of ever being so scared.

Haley let her tears fall at last as the midwife held her son out to her and she took him in her arms, staring down at his little face, his little nose, eyes and mouth, his tiny hands and feet…he was her son, her flesh and blood and their child. She cried softly as she looked down at him, beaming as she looked back at husband who was smiling, his eyes glimmering.

"Hi…Oh god, he's so beautiful." She whispered in awe as she looked down at her son as he wriggled in her arms before stopping crying. His baby blue eyes were fixed upon hers as she smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Nathan felt his heart racing as he looked down at his son, his child. He was a father. He was so beautiful, he couldn't believe he was a Dad! This was the most amazing moment of his life. He leant forward and kissed Haley softly on the lips, both of them beaming.

"Do you want to hold him?" Haley asked softly and Nathan nodded, not trusting his voice as Haley carefully held him out. Nathan took his son gingerly in his arms, amazed at how tiny he was…amazed that he had a son!

"Hey little guy, I'm your Dad, I'm going to be the one who's gonna teach you how to play basketball, and how to beat Uncle Lucas." He said softly and Haley laughed weakly as Nathan moved closer, both of them looking down proudly at their child before looking back into each other's eyes.

"We did it…I love you so much." He said as Haley smiled.

"I love you too…"

They leant forward and kissed each other gently, both still trying to take in that they were parents and they really had a child…

"Do you know what you're calling him?" The Midwife asked and they looked at each other.

"Not yet, but we'll think of something won't we, little man?" Haley said as the baby latched onto her finger, squeezing it gently. Nathan smiled.

"I told you he would be a boy."

* * *

Thunder crashed loudly as lightning rippled across the night sky, causing Peyton to awake with a jolt. She sat up breathing rapidly as she looked out the window, the storm still raging. She sighed and rubbed her eyes trying to rid them of the sleep and tiredness and leant back against the headboard, looking around the dark room, noticing that the candles had all gone out. She yawned widely, knowing she wouldn't get back to sleep again now…

She looked down at Lucas and smiled slightly…at least he was still asleep. She leant over and kissed him softly when her smile slowly faded …his skin was cold, and he didn't even stir. She stared at him, her heart racing and hammering rapidly against her ribs as she swallowed, her mouth like sandpaper.

"Lucas?...Luke?" She whispered her voice breaking as she shook his limp body gently.

"Luke!" She cried, her voice cracking as silent tears tracked down her cheeks, slowly rolling downwards. She could taste her own salty tears as they fell.

"No…no, Luke, please, no!" She cried, her voice rising as she stroked his cold cheek gently. She began to tremble, sobs hitching in her throat as she took in his deathly white pallor… Suddenly it felt like her stomach was knotting itself into a ball as she stared down at him, a lump beginning to form in her throat.

"Don't do this Luke! Please, don't do this!..." She sobbed.

"Don't leave me! You said you wouldn't leave me, you promised!...No…Luke! Please! Don't leave me alone!" She cried hysterically as sobs wracked her entire body, the lump in her throat throbbing as her eyes burned with tears, her heart hammering and blood rushing in her ears…the silence that met her was deafening as she began to sob harder, gathering his limp, lifeless body into her arms…she held him tightly, not wanting to let him go. She wasn't ready for this, this was too soon…Why now? She needed more time…why couldn't she have more time?

She pulled him closer and sobbed over his chest. She couldn't lose him yet, it wasn't time yet…it wasn't supposed to be like this! She let desperate sobs overtake her, her body shaking until it hurt. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed his hand. She sat up, still crying silently and occasionally her breath hitching in her throat as she took his cold, limp hand in hers. She carefully unfurled his fingers and a glint of silver caught her eye in the dim moonlight that was streaming through the window, the droplets on the window reflected on both their faces.

Her hands were trembling uncontrollably as she took the ring in her own hand; a tear fell from her eye and landed softly on his hand as she clutched the ring to her chest. She placed his limp hand softly back onto his chest, sitting back.

"I love you, Luke…I love you." She whispered as she looked into his still, peaceful face. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she drew her knees close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She buried her head in her lap, dissolving into silent tears once more. He was gone and he had left her behind, he was gone…and she didn't even get to say goodbye…

* * *

Brooke grinned as the title menu rolled onto the screen in the empty living room, the only furniture was the couch she and Mouth were currently lying on and a coffee table…man did they need to go shopping she thought vaguely as Mouth selected play and wrapped an arm around her as she rested her head against his chest.

"Thanks for letting me watch this by the way." She said as Bring it on began to play and turning her head so she was looking up at him. He smiled.

"It's no problem, actually it brings back memories of The Classic." He said with a grin causing her to laugh, she would never forget his cheerleading routine.

"Yeah, not to mention I know that you know the whole I'm sexy I'm cute cheer…don't deny it." She said laughing as he opened his mouth to protest, he flushed and grinned embarrassedly.

"Don't worry, it doesn't make you any less of a man in my eyes boyfriend. I still love you." She said grinning, her eyes sparkling. Mouth leant forward and kissed her softly, he still could barely believe that she had agreed to this, that he was really here with her.

"I love you too."

They sank into a comfortable silence as they lay, entwined in each other's arms and watching the movie. He studied her face as the TV reflected light onto her flawless face, he loved her so much, everything about her. He loved her beautiful hazel eyes, her gorgeous smile, her trademark dimples, her laugh, her bubbly loveable personality. He wanted to spend his life with her…

"Marry me." He whispered.

Brooke blinked and sat up.

"What?" She asked her heart hammering, she must have heard wrong.

"Marry me Brooke." He said sitting up and taking her hands in his and looking deeply into her eyes. She grinned incredulously.

"Mouth I…" She began but he cut her off.

"I love you so much Brooke and I know I want to spend the rest of my life like this, me and you…" He said leaning in and kissing her softly as his heart pounded rapidly. She relaxed into the kiss her whole body trembling with anticipation before pulling away.

"Yes…fiancée." She whispered barely able to stop herself from letting out a shriek…was this really happening. She watched as Mouth smiled, she loved his goofy grin she thought absently as she leant forward and sank into another passionate kiss. She loved him so much, she loved the way he understood her, the way he loved her for who she really was, she loved that she didn't have to be someone else with him…She loved him!

* * *

As Nathan opened his cell and hovered his shaking thumb over the speed dial to Lucas and Peyton's to tell them the news, his phone rang shrilly, vibrating in his hands. Lucas and Peyton's number flashed up on the screen. He glanced at his watch, why would they be calling now? He thought numbly as he looked quickly back through the hospital doors as the rain poured down, hitting the shelter roof noisily as he accepted the call.

"Hello?" He answered. He didn't receive any reply, only silence on the line. He frowned and tried again.

"Hello?" He repeated. When his greeting was met by a sniff and a quiet sob, he swallowed hard. It was Peyton…she was crying. Oh god. Oh no…his stomach began to churn, realization setting in fast and hard. Something had happened to Lucas…

"Peyton? Is that you? What's wrong, what's happened?" He asked urgently, beginning to panic. What if it was really bad? It had to be Luke…Oh God, please say he was okay. Please. His head was spinning so fast he could barely talk.

"Nathan…He…" She began, her voice wavering and cracking as she dissolved into sobs again over the line.

"Peyton? What happened? Is Luke okay?" He asked dreading the answer to the question as his heart pounded in his chest. Nathan closed his eyes, willing his mind to slow down. His throat felt like sandpaper, and his stomach dropped as he listened to his sister-in-law sob into the phone…this couldn't be happening, not now. He found himself walking down through the car park slowly but he hadn't felt his legs moving…he wasn't even aware of the icy rain pouring down upon him. His whole body was numb with fear.

"He's gone Nate…he's gone. I don't know what to do…he's gone. I'm can't do this!" She sobbed desperately. Nathan stopped walking…thunder boomed ahead and he closed his eyes, the icy rain trickling down his face as warm tears blazed behind his blue eyes. This wasn't happening…this couldn't be happening. Luke was dead? His brother, his flesh and blood, his best friend was gone. He would never shoot hoops with him, watch the game in the evenings whilst Haley and Peyton made dinner. He would never talk to him about his problems, laugh and joke around with him, beat him at poker. The doctors said three months, and it hadn't even been half that…

"He's gone?" He asked, almost inaudibly. His voice was thick with suppressed tears as the rain fell harder, soaking him to the skin but he didn't care. It didn't matter. Nothing else mattered. He had lost his best friend. His son wouldn't have an uncle. Lucas never got to see his nephew. They had been trying to ready themselves for this moment since the doctor told them the chemo had stopped working and there was nothing they could do. He thought he would be okay. He thought he could handle it. But nothing had prepared him for this, nothing. It hurt like hell…he wasn't ready to lose him.

"Nathan…?" Peyton whispered, half choking on another sob. His heart ached for her, for his brother. How could he go from being on top of the world to feeling like the world was crashing down around him in a matter of minutes?

"Where are you?" He asked softly his head spinning.

"At home. They took him away Nate…I wanted to stay with him, he shouldn't be alone. He'll be lonely, I need to be with him. He shouldn't be by himself…" She cried, sounding distant and confused.

The wind picked up and the rain pelted down harder. Nathan stopped, lowering himself down onto a wet bench. There was a long period of silence; they understood that neither of them needed words right now. They just needed to know that they were both there, on the end of the phone. He sat there, oblivious to the roaring winds and freezing rain soaking him, only thinking of his brother…how he never got to say goodbye. He tried to remember the last words he'd spoken to his brother. He closed his eyes, remembering their last conversation as realization of his last words hit him like a punch in the stomach. The last thing he said to him had been a simple "catch you later, bro"…

He didn't even get to say goodbye …and now Lucas was gone.

* * *

Peyton sat curled up on the armchair, her knees pulled tight her to her chest and her arms wrapped around them protectively. The power had come back on, but she still sat in darkness. She couldn't face the light, yet. In the light, she would be able to see the room around her, everything in it, and more importantly, what was not in it. Everything reminded her of Lucas, the photos, his keys, his little messages written on the whiteboard over the fridge, the couch where they had lain just a few hours earlier, the vase on the counter which was a wedding present, the fireplace where they had sat last winter when the heating broke down, talking for the whole night and sleeping right there on the rug. She had eventually run out of tears and now she just sat there in silent grief and despair, contemplating what her life would be like without him with her.

She wouldn't have a life without him, it would be empty. As the storm raged outside, she closed her eyes and held the ring in her hand tightly, squeezing it until it marked her palms. She couldn't let go, she didn't want to ever let go…

* * *

Haley watched as her son slept peacefully in the tiny cot next to her bed, a contented smile on her tired face. She sighed and stroked his arm gently. She still couldn't believe it…she was a mom. She could see her nose reflected in his face but he definitely had Nathan's eyes. He was a perfect balance of them. She glanced at the clock on her wall and frowned. Nathan had been gone for twenty minutes and he was only supposed to be calling Lucas and Peyton, Karen and Dan; he couldn't call Brooke and Mouth until morning because of the time difference…Where was he?

As if right on cue, the door to her room opened and Nathan stepped in. Instead of smiling and greeting him like she normally would, she stared…He was soaked to the skin, his clothes dripping steadily and forming small puddles where he stood. His hair was lank with rainwater and he was shivering slightly and trembling all over. His face was pale and his eyes wide and sad, his mouth a straight line on his carved features…Her mouth suddenly felt dry as she stared at him, something was wrong, something worse than she could imagine.

"Nathan, what is it? What's wrong, what happened?" She asked anxiously as he walked slowly towards the bed, still wearing a lost and desolate expression. She received no answer as he stared down at the floor. She couldn't tell whether the water on his face was rain or tears…

"Nathan, you're scaring me…" She whispered. Nathan looked up, still wearing that expression. He swallowed and furrowed his brow.

"Haley I…Peyton phoned. It's Luke." He started, his voice shaking as he fought back the urge to break down completely. He looked at her sincerely…

She didn't want to hear the end of the sentence, she didn't need to. She could see everything she needed to in Nathan's eyes.

"He's gone…isn't he?" She asked hoarsely as she looked into his glistening blue eyes. He nodded gently and she looked away, her eyes steadily blurring as they filled with tears. Her hands shook as she gripped the bed rails. She felt Nathan's cold hand rest on top of hers and she slipped her hand into his, squeezing it tightly as tears cascaded down her cheeks, her heart racing. He was really gone, she couldn't believe it. Her best friend. She wanted him to be there, to see his nephew, to be his uncle, to watch him grow up, she wanted to laugh with him, hug him, watch lame films with him and talk with him for hours like they used to…she wanted him to be there. What would she do without him? He had been there forever, through everything and suddenly the world she'd always known was gone…

Nathan watched as his wife steadily broke down and he felt hot tears rolling down his cold, wet face. He leant forward and pulled her into a desperate hug, gripping onto her tightly. They both needed each other, holding on to dear life as they struggled through their sorrow, wondering how this could have happened to their friend. He was only 27, and he was gone. They had lost a brother and a best friend…and they knew things would never be the same again.

* * *

Brooke could barely contain herself, she was engaged! She was engaged to the man she loved!

"Oh My God! I have to call Peyton and Haley, oh this is so amazing! I can pick out wedding dresses, flowers, bridesmaid dresses, cute little centrepieces and all the arrangements. Oh my I god I've always wanted Lilies, or white Roses…" She trailed off seeing Mouth's dumbfounded expression and she flushed slightly.

"Too much?" She asked flushing slightly.

"Did you even take a breath in that sentence?" He asked incredulously, Brooke smiled proudly.

"Nope, it's an acquired skill." She said proudly as Mouth laughed and leant forward kissing her lips softly.

"God I love you." He said softly looking into her eyes, she felt her heart fluttering and she was about to tell him the same when her cell rang, vibrating against the coffee table surface. She sighed and walked across picking it up and flipping it open.

"Brooke Davis, fashion extraordinaire." She said brightly.

"Brooke?...It's Haley." Brooke was about to smile and respond cheerfully but then she noticed the tone of her voice…her voice was hoarse and trembling and she heard the unmistakeable sound of a sniff on the line…A sudden cold wave of dread washed over her as she gripped the phone.

"Haley? What's wrong…Oh god is the baby okay?" She thought suddenly.

"No…the baby's fine, we uh…we had a boy." She said her voice thick with emotion as it cracked towards the end of the sentence…The feeling grew stronger as Brooke's stomach began to churn, she could barely get out a sentence but the silence was broken by Haley again.

"Brooke it's Lucas…" She said hoarsely and just from those three words Brooke knew what she was about to say…

"He…He's gone isn't he?" She whispered tears burning in her eyes as she lowered herself down to the couch, aware of Mouth at her side. She hadn't noticed that she was trembling until the phone shook violently in her hand. She could hear Haley sobbing on the other line.

"Peyton called a few hours ago, we had to wait because of the difference…He was asleep…I…" She broke down into sobs and Brooke could feel warm tears coursing down her own face as she numbly ran a shaking hand through her hair.

"I can't believe this…I…God." She mumbled as Haley sniffed.

When she eventually finished the conversation she put the phone down on the table and sat there silently, Mouth still crouched in front of her and looking up at her worriedly as tears coursed silently down her cheeks. He was gone…he was really gone. Even after everything she had gone through with Lucas they had managed to become great friends, he was her first love and now he was gone. This couldn't be happening; he was supposed to have longer than this! She hadn't even been there! She just wished she could tell him how much she loved him, that she would miss him…there was so much she had left to say to him…

"Luke's dead." She whispered bluntly before promptly bursting into desperate sobs. She sunk into Mouth's embrace, sobs wracking her chest as she wrapped her arms around him, her whole body trembling. He was gone. Her friend was dead and there was nothing she could do…

* * *

_Peyton's POV_

I look down at my hands as they begin to tremble uncontrollably, I've been trying to hold everything in during the whole service, trying to play the silent, grieving widow whose trying to desperately to hold everything together. But the truth was, behind the surface, underneath my pale un-made face, behind the dark shades and beneath the tired, red, puffy eyes, all I want to do is to shout and scream and cry. But most of all, I just want to bring him back. I just want him here by my side. I want him to tell me that he loves me, that he'll be there when I need him. I want him.

_This years love had better last__  
__Heaven knows it's high time__  
__And I've been waiting on my own too long__  
__But when you hold me like you do__  
__It feels so right__  
__I start to forget__  
__How my heart gets torn__  
__When that hurt gets thrown__  
__Feeling like you can't go on_

As I stare down at the casket lying cold in the ground below, I can feel myself begin to lose it. The box in the ground holds the man I love more than life itself. He left me alone and now I don't know what to do. The past few days have just been a blur, it feels like no time has gone by since I was dancing with him on the front lawn. As I remember that night, I can feel a small smile creep across my face…The tears I've been fighting back the whole day suddenly cascade from my eyes, rolling slowly down my cheeks as the priest throws dirt upon the coffin…

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…"

_Turning circles when time again__  
__It cuts like a knife oh yeah__  
__If you love me got to know for sure__  
__Cos it takes something more this time__  
__Than sweet sweet lies__  
__Before I open up my ar_ms and fall  
Losing all control

I look up from the grave and I see Karen sobbing in Dan's arms whilst he wears a stony expression, his eyes shining. I see Haley crying silently whilst rocking little baby James in her arms. His middle name is Lucas…he would have like that. Nathan is holding her tightly and biting down hard on his bottom lip, trying to hold everything together. I catch his eye and it that moment, we understand each other. We both lost him…he understands. I close my eyes and shiver involuntarily while the warm tears coursing steadily down my face. I just can't believe this is it. He's gone and I'll never see him again. I'll never see his cheeky little smile, his baby blues. I'll never sit on the couch with him, curled up in his arms as we watch lame old horror movies. I'll never kiss him goodbye as he goes to work each morning. I'll never hear him laugh. I'll never stay awake all night and talk with him. I'll never get to watch him sleep. I'll never again hear him say he loves me…

_Every dream inside my soul__  
__And when you kiss me__  
__On that midnight street__  
__Sweep me off my feet__  
__Singing ain't this life so sweet_

_This years love had better last__  
_This years love had better last

As I walk unsteadily forward, I can feel everyone's eyes on me. I hold the rose in my hand and stand at the graveside, looking down at the coffin below…

**Lucas Scott ****  
****1988-2015. ****  
****Beloved Husband, Brother, ****  
****Son, and Friend**.

I feel a sob rising in my throat as I drop the white rose down onto the coffin. I purse my lips, my head spinning and my heart hammering…

_So whose to worry__  
__If our hearts get torn__  
__When that hurt gets thrown__  
__Don't you know this life goes on__  
__And won't you kiss me__  
__On that midnight street__  
__Sweep me off my feet__  
__Singing ain't this life so sweet_

_This years love had better last__  
_  
"I love you…" I whisper, as people cry softly in the background. I can hear Brooke crying behind me…everybody has somebody. Brooke has Mouth, Nathan and Haley have each other, Dan and Karen…The person I've always had is gone. People always leave…My mind is like a movie on repeat, the same questions spinning round and round in my head, unanswered. Why did this have to happen to him? Why did he have to get sick? Why him? Why now? There are so many bad people in the world who deserve this more than he did, but it had to be him; the nicest, sweetest, kindest guy I had ever met, the guy who loved me for who I truly am.

He's really gone…

* * *

"Peyton you have to eat something." Haley said desperately as Peyton hugged her knees tighter to her chest, staring blankly at the blaring TV in front of her. She had been sitting like this for over half an hour and she could feel her legs going numb but she didn't care. Haley sighed, exasperated.

"Please Peyton…Lucas wouldn't want you to do this to yourself." She said, kneeling in front of the girl. Peyton flinched slightly at the mention of his name. She couldn't help it. Every time she heard it, she had flashes of him. She was reminded that he was gone, that he hadn't just gone away for the week, that he wouldn't walk through the door and sweep her up into his arms... She swallowed hard and reached into her pocket, checking to make sure it was still there. She looked back at Haley and sighed.

"I need to use the bathroom." She whispered, she got to her feet shakily and left the room, leaving a tearful Haley behind. As the door to the bathroom shut, Haley let the tears fall. She couldn't stand seeing Peyton like this. She couldn't get through to her. Her friend just sat there, mostly in silence. She didn't eat, she barely slept and she didn't even cry anymore. She just sat there…

It had been a week since the funeral and none of them had quite been able to pull everything together but she couldn't do this anymore. With Peyton at their house most of the time, she had to look after James, take care of Peyton, and she had barely had any time to just sit and grieve for her best friend…she missed him.

* * *

She stared down at the little white stick as her hands began to shake. She could feel tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as she looked away, her heart pounding rapidly as she swallowed hard. Trying to blink the tears from her eyes, she placed the test by the sink and sat on the corner of the bath with her eyes closed, breathing in shakily as she tried to steady herself.

She couldn't do this, it couldn't be happening. She couldn't…She wasn't ready.

The minutes ticked slowly by as she sat there, letting the tears fall silently down her face as she trembled. The past week she had just been in a daze, caught between dreams and reality. She just couldn't believe he was gone; she couldn't even begin to think about what she would do next. What she would do without him…what would she do with a baby? His baby…a living, breathing reminder of him. How could she have their child without him, without him there to be a Dad?

She opened her eyes, her vision blurred by the welling tears as she reached blindly for the test. She unfurled her fingers and looked down at the small strip…

The two blue lines blared out at her as her heart leapt into her throat, her stomach churning. She was pregnant…She had a baby growing inside of her, Lucas' baby. Their child would grow up never having known his father…She burst into tears, dropping the test and sinking slowly to the floor as she began to sob desperately.

How could this be happening to her? She and Lucas had always wanted kids, but then he had gotten sick and it had been pushed to the back of her mind. And now he was gone. She sobbed desperately, her whole body shaking and her golden hair falling over her eyes…

How was she going to deal with this? She was pregnant. She had a child growing inside of her, a part of Lucas…

* * *

The moon hung low in the night sky, casting ghostly silver light over the cemetery as Peyton sat by the headstone, running her fingers delicately over the freshly turned earth. She sniffed and looked up at the night sky, watching as the stars twinkled brightly in the darkness. She smiled sadly, wondering if he was up there watching her, making fun of her hair…missing her. She touched the cold headstone gently and let a solitary tear fall from her tired hazel eyes.

"Why did you have to go? Why couldn't you stay?" She whispered into the still night air, fiddling with the grass.

"I need you Luke! What am I going to do without you? In that big empty house, I can't sleep in our bedroom anymore because everything reminds me of you. Your watch is still on the dresser, your keys are still hanging by the door. Everywhere I turn I just can't…I can't stop thinking about you! What am I supposed to do, Luke? How am I supposed to go on with my life when you're not here? I can't just start again! I need you!" She sobbed desperately, all the grief and despair she had been keeping bottled up for the last few days pouring out of her as she clung desperately to the headstone…

"I can't carry on without you Lucas! You can't be gone! You can't be…please, please don't do this to me. Don't leave me alone! I need you in my life. I can't start again; it's too late for me now. How could you do this? How could you leave me! You promised! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME!" She cried desperately, her voice giving out as she hurled the flowers across the grave. She began to shake before breaking down into desperate sobs, her body giving out as she slumped down, sobs wracking her entire body as she shook violently.

"You promised me…I love you, Luke. I love you…" She whispered, the lump in her throat aching as she swallowed…

"How am I supposed to have a baby without you Lucas? He won't have a dad! I can't do this without you. I need you here! It wasn't supposed to be like this! You were supposed to be here! We were supposed to have a family and grow old together, watch our kids grow and have grandkids and spend the rest of our lives together!" She sobbed.

"I wanted us to be parents together! I wanted to be with you! I want you, Luke! Why were you taken away from me! I need you here!" She looked down at the grass, tears rolling delicately down her cheeks and onto the ground…

The wind whistled around her and the trees rustled, whispering in the night as something caught her eye. She sat up and looked down frowning…a buttercup. She gently reached forward and plucked the tiny yellow flower from the ground and held it in her trembling hands. She smiled softly remembering…

_They lay on the grass together, the golden summer sun beating down on them as they just lay in each other's arms watching the clouds go by…He looked across at her smiling as he traced his eyes over her face and she smiled, looking up at the clouds. Her beautiful brown eyes gleaming in the sunlight. He noticed the small patch of buttercups growing by their rug and he smiled, picking one and holding it under her chin, causing her to look up and giggle._

"_What are you doing?" She asked with a giggle as the tiny flower tickled her chin. He grinned._

"_Seeing if you like butter." He said raising an eyebrow, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She giggled again. _

_" …Every time I see a butter cup, I'll pick it for you and it will mean I love you…" He said softly, tucking the small flower into her golden hair. She smiled and he pulled her close, kissing her gently._

She smiled sadly and twirled the tiny flower in her hand, placing the other on her stomach, and stared up at the sky, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I love you too…"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N So that's my ending for the show, I just figured that if there was no Lucas then the show would end. I hope you liked it and please leave a review. Thanks


End file.
